


Across

by Deetvar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Nagamas, Nagamas 2018, Prompt: Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deetvar/pseuds/Deetvar
Summary: An exploration of Marth and Catria's respect for another.





	Across

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caraidean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraidean/gifts).



“Sir, a lone pegasus knight rides our way.” Malledus held his cane upward to the sky.    
  
“A messenger.”    
  
Marth commanded his forces to allow the rider to land, he stood watch by the upper balcony of the castle. For safe measure, he asked of Jeorge and Gordin to obscure themselves and hide behind the castle windows.    
  
A blue haired rider landed onto the craggy cliffs of Pyrathi. Her attire was an ocean blue with chrome plates. A white band circled her temple, her hair almost masking it entirely. She walked slowly toward the forces by the castle gate, her lance’s tip facing downward.    
  
Once she came with considerable distance, she held herself up. “I wish to speak to Prince Marth of Aritia.”    


* * *

Catria was escorted by one of Marth’s own knights by the name of Cain. Though without her weapon, Catria was treated with the utmost respect. She was given an audience to Prince Marth, present was several advisors and knights. But they remained in the sidelines, not a weapon in sight.    
  
“Welcome, knight of Macedon. I presume you have a message for us.”    
  
Catria bowed to Prince Marth. “I am Catria, of the Whitewing Order of Macedonia.” Catria took a glance up, Prince Marth’s expression was calm. Intently focused on her words.   
  
“I have come with a request from our princess Minerva. She is planning to lead us against Dolhr in rebellion; however, her hands are tied so long as the enemy holds her younger sister, the princess Maria, captive. If you were to rescue the princess, my lady and sisters will be willing to join your cause.” Catria said aloud, unsure if she even took a breath between her words.    
  
“Malledus?” Marth turned to his advisor.    
  
“In life King Osmond expressed his support against Dolhr, it was until King Michalis took the throne did Macedonia changed sides. It would seem in fact that this knight speaks true.” 

Marth walked toward Catria. “Thank you, Catria.”   
  
Catria felt a slight shock within, his expression so calm and graceful. He spoke her name, her name alone, almost as if equals.    
  
“Return to your leige, we will rescue Princess Maria. I too understand the pain of a captive sibling, I hate to make Princess Minerva wait any longer than she must.”   
  
“I-uh”   
  
“Hm?   
  
Catria felt stupid, unable to find the right words to speak.  _ He’s just like Minerva, little formalities.  _ “My lady will be pleased with your reply, a sister of mine was taken captive by Dolhr as well. I’d say we best this end this war as soon as possible.”   
  
“Agreed, I will move my forces early on the morrow. Best of luck to you Catria, I pray your sister returns to you.”   
  
“You as well, Prince Marth.”   


* * *

Palla and Catria saw the seaside fortress by Gra. Having received word that both Princess Minerva and Princess Maria were in Marth’s company, they headed off immediately to join them.   
  
On the battlefield she saw the Prince, how he carefully fought in the frontlines. His form was impressive but it wasn’t meant for the total war such as this. Yet he continued to fight? Why? He was a good fighter in his own right but out in the front like was tantamount to recklessness. But he wasn’t reckless, he never charged, nor advanced haphazardly.   
  
_Was it courage? Or something else?_  
  
Catria and Palla flew down to Marth’s location and presented themselves.   
  
“Lord Marth, a pleasure to meet again. I’m Catria. After hearing that Minerva has finally joined your side, I pledge my lance to you.”   
  
Marth nodded. “But your sister, any luck?”  
  
Catria’s face grew dim. “I’m afraid not, she is too deep within Dolhr for me and my sister to rescue her.”   
  
Marth raised his arm upward. “Have faith, Catria. I will aid you to rescue your sister, you have my word.”   
  
“Thank you..Lord Marth.”  
  
 _It was faith then, faith in his comrades._ _  
_

* * *

“Palla! Catria!”    
  
From afar they could see their scurrying sister, his eyes dripping with tears and her mouth contorted with sorrow. They jumped onto her, embracing her, kissing her cheeks, and speaking words of comfort. The sisters were reunited, and even Catria could only help but cry.    
  
After consoling another, Prince Marth came to speak to the sister. “I’m glad you three are reunited at last.”    
  
Palla spoke, her spirit filled with faith in Prince Marth. “Prince Marth, you have brought us together again. You have reunited both Princess Minerva and Princess Maria. In exchange we give our lances to you until this war’s conclusion, and we pray the return of your beloved sister Princess Elice. Truly you are like a lord of stars, binding together the fates of everyone you meet.”   
  
Marth blushed, Catria could see it in his face. “I’m glad you place so much faith in me...thank you for your service.”    


* * *

The war had concluded, Princess Nyna was to take the throne of Akaneia and for a time things were peaceful. But word had received to Palla and Catria that their sister had been captured by slavers off the bay of Aritia. They headed to Prince Marth, hoping to point them to Est’s previous known location.    
  
It was told to them that Est had been captured by slavers bearing a flag unlike any on the continent. Palla knew that the continent was hitherto westward, a continent largely unknown to most of Akaneia.    
  
As Catria prepped her pegasus she was approached by Prince Marth. “I’m sorry, I-”   
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Prince Marth. We will return with our sister in due time.”    
  
Marth crossed his hand over his head. “Perhaps..when you return..”   
  
“Hm?”    
  
“Perhaps when you return, you could..stay here in Aritia...with your sister. I understand she has an….inclination to get into trouble...and perhaps best for you to watch her.”   
  
A blush appeared on Catria’s face. “Oh..perhaps.”   
  
“And maybe...if you desire...I could find a position in my knights? Est has been incredibly helpful in training new recruits..I’m sure you’ll perform just as well.”    
  
A bit daring she smiled. “Is this a proposal?”   
  
Marth swallowed. “It matches the definition...so yes?”   
  
Catria nodded. “Consider it accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Nagamas 2018. I wrote this partly as a challenge to myself since I find Catria/Marth fascinating in the sense that it's probably the most improbable of the Catrias to achieve to their unrequited love.


End file.
